injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Scarecrow's Ventilator Mask
It was introduced in Patch 2.12. Scarecrow's Mask Stats.png|The unevolved form Scarecrow's Ventilator Mask Stats.png|The Evolved form. Effects *Reflects 20% - 40% Blocked SPECIALS Damage back at opponent. *On Tag-In Healing is negated for 5 - 10 seconds. *Evolved On Tag-In 50% - 100% chance to hide enemy player's character Icons. Mechanics All of the effects of this gear are quite unique. The first effect is unique in that whenever the character equipped with it blocks a special, a specific amount of that special's damage will be reflect back. It is unlike the reflection effects of gears such as Charged Disc because it is guaranteed to occur on every hit, but does not reflect as much damage. The user also gains power when blocking specials making it a very helpful gear for power generation. The second effect is similar to Killer Frost/Regime's passive. Whenever the character equipped with it tags in, their opponent will be unable to heal themselves for a short amount of time. Regeneration effects, such as the one provided by the Fourth World Set are not included, and will still fully function. However, it will disable the Regeneration handicap in some matches. Other methods of healing, such as through Raven/Prime or Reverse Flash's passives are also not included. The third effect is likely the most novel. Upon tag-in, there is a chance that the opponent cannot see their own character icons for 6-7 seconds. This means that they can't see how many power bars they have or the identities of their tagged out teammates. This does not affect the AI, and only functions defensively for Online Battle. However, note that if the user is able to reflect back damage, that means the attacker will receive back damage as well, and since BOTH sides are receiving damages, that would also means that both sides will gain Power. This is especially worth noting on characters that deal numerous hits on their specials, such as The Flash/Metahuman, The Flash/Wally West Rebirth, etc. Also, an interesting note, after the opponent uses a special on the equipped character, and if able to reflect back the damage, then that opponent will be poisoned for 2 seconds. Fusing Trivia *This is the fifth legendary gear piece that belongs to a character that is not in the game, after the Riddler's Staff, Gauntlets of Azrael, Soultaker Sword and Ra's Al Ghul's Scimitar. **Out of all of them (including such gear released afterwards), Scarecrow is one of the only two to be made playable in Injustice 2, the other being the Tantu Totem (which belongs to Vixen who is a premier skin of Cheetah). *The evolved form shares a very similar appearance to the mask used by Scarecrow in Batman: Arkham Asylum (which was the first game in the Arkham series). ** Meanwhile, the unevolved form can be seen as the regular face of a "traditional" scarecrow. *This is the first gear in the game to have all three effects be completely original and not shared by any other gear upon its introduction. *Previously, after the opponent uses a special on the equipped character, if able to reflect back the damage, then that opponent will be Poisoned for 2 seconds. This was since removed in an update. Category:Cards Category:Gear Category:5 Star Gear Category:BLOCK effect Category:Reflect Specials Category:Tag effect Category:Heal Reduction Category:DOT damage Category:Poison Category:Online season rewards